L'horloge des Weasley
by DamnLiberty
Summary: Dix-neuf années ont passés depuis la fin de la guerre. La famille des Weasley a grandi, murit aussi. Mais personne n'a oublié, et chacun se rappelle à sa manière de ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ron, lui, repense à son frère, à sa famille, à Harry lorsqu'il voit l'horloge dans la cuisine. Un OS en POV Ron qui suit le fil de ces pensés face à l'horloge et à ses souvenirs.


**Titre :** L'horloge des Weasley.

**Auteur :** DamnLiberty

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartienne tous à J.K Rowling.

**Genre :** Friendship/Family

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Premier OS. DE MA VIE. J'ai toujours du mal avec les histoires courtes. J'espère que j'ai réussi mon baptême du feu !

**Resumé :** Dix-neuf années ont passés depuis la fin de la guerre. La famille des Weasley a grandi, murit aussi. Mais personne n'a oublié, et chacun se rappelle à sa manière de ce qu'ils ont perdu. Ron, lui, repense à son frère, à sa famille, à Harry lorsqu'il voit l'horloge dans la cuisine.  
Un OS en POV Ron qui suit le fil de ces pensés face à l'horloge et à ses souvenirs.

* * *

C'était un dimanche comme un autre pour les Weasley. Toute la famille était réunie, ce qui entendait la famille au complet, ce qui entendait le débarquement entre dix heure et onze heure du matin de l'équivalent d'un régiment. Le Terrier s'animait alors comme si un cirque ambulant venait d'élire domicile dans le jardin. Et ce n'était pas toujours facile à gérer ou à vivre ; se retrouver seul pour réfléchir un peu sans bruit de cris, de dispute, de rire demandait beaucoup de ruse et de pratique. Pour le dernier garçon de Molly et Arthur qui avait grandi entre ses murs, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

Ron regardait la grande horloge magique qui n'indiquait pas l'heure dans la cuisine familiale, vaguement nostalgique du temps où celle-ci n'avait pas une copie conforme qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce dont les murs étaient déjà bien encombrés. La deuxième horloge avait été crée lorsque la première ne pouvait plus accueillir de nouveaux noms et que pourtant la famille grandissait à vue d'œil Molly, celle qui gardait toujours un œil dessus, avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit dans la même pièce que l'autre puisque c'était ici qu'elle venait le plus souvent. Celle-ci, qui ne se différenciait de l'originale que par les noms qui figuraient sur les aiguilles, ne lui avait jamais parut à la hauteur de l'originale, bien qu'y apparaissent les noms de Fleur, d'Angelina, d'Audrey (la femme de Percy qu'il connaissait toujours assez mal. Ensuite étaient alors successivement apparus Victoire, Fred II, la discrète Lucy, Molly II, Dominique, Roxanne, le petit Louis – il pouvait aussi les réciter à l'envers, par ordre alphabétique, les filles puis les garçons, les garçons puis les filles, selon leur maison à Poudlard ainsi que selon le classement par nombre de bêtises - et bien évidemment son propre sang Rose et Hugo. Une aiguille avait même été ajoutée pour l'amour de sa vie, son soleil, Hermione Weasley depuis presque dix-sept ans, mais à ce moment la trotteuse de sa femme le laissait presque indifférent. Bien sur, il y jetait des regards parfois anxieux lorsque ses enfants partaient en vadrouille autour de la maison de leurs grands-parents et qu'il devait rester à l'intérieur pour aider sa mère et Ginny à préparer le gigantesque repas destiné à les nourrir tous. Il vérifiait de temps à autre si les aiguilles ne pointaient pas sur la case _« en danger de mort»_ ; juste comme ça, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne couraient pas un danger de mort imminente. Il exagérait peut-être un peu. Ce n'était pas comme si des Mangemorts ou des Loups-garous rôdaient encore. Mais il était comme ça, toujours trop inquiet pour les enfants qui ne risquaient pas plus qu'une cheville foulée au pire, quoi qu'il se mettrait dans tous ses états pour une blessure pareille. Mais elle avait quelque chose de différent. La deuxième horloge ne comptait ni le nom d'Harry, ni de Fred.

L'aiguille de Fred ne se trouvait plus sur la case fatale. Ron savait que Molly n'aurait pas supporté de la voir là tous les jours lui rappelant la fin sinistre d'un de ses enfants, mais l'initiative de la faire pointer vers le bas de l'horloge, dans une toute nouvelle case, ne venait pas d'elle. Molly avait tout simplement refusé de s'approcher de l'horloge, et donc de la cuisine, lorsqu'il avait fallu rentrer à la maison après leur terrible perte. Elle l'avait regardée une fois, comme ça, dans un moment d'inattention ou parce qu'elle se croyait plus forte de que la douleur, on ne savait pas trop. Toujours est-il qu'on l'avait retrouvée et on l'avait retrouvé dans un état de quasi catatonie et qu'Arthur avait dû prier un médecin de Sainte-Mangouste de faire le déplacement pour ce que ce dernier avait par la suite qualifié de « rien de plus qu'une blessure qui se refermerait jamais ».

C'était George qui, a force de courber l'échine devant l'aiguille et de ravaler ses larmes, avait créé une toute nouvelle case, spécialement pour son jumeau. Il la méritait amplement. Il l'avait nommée « partout », car, pendant que les autres Weasley passaient d'une pièce à l'autre, de la maison à leur boulot, de leur maison d'enfance à celle de leur vie d'adulte, Fred, lui, était partout. Chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Dans la lampe de chevet qu'il avait réparée pour Ginny des milliers de fois car c'était le premier objet sur lequel elle passait ses nerfs, dans les articles de farces et attrapes qu'il vendait à la boutique avec George, dans le rapeltout de Percy qu'il avait cassé mais qui se trouvait toujours dans le bureau du rouquin à lunette, au ministère, dans la petite cicatrice qu'a la main Bill qui l'avait placé entre son frère et un couteau lorsque celui-ci s'était essayé à la cuisine, dans toutes les lettres de lui que Charlie avait gardé, dans les vêtements d'enfants qu'Arthur avait tenu à garder, et pour Ron, dans les yeux de ses enfants et particulièrement ceux de Rose. Dans chaque parcelle du monde en fait.

Alors seulement Molly avait accepté de retourner dans la cuisine, pleurant à grosses larmes mais se rappelant que, oui, même dans ses vieilles assiettes et ses marmites, il y avait un peu de son fils. Et s'il s'agissait là de tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui, ce n'était déjà pas trop mal. Ron savait qu'elle se répétait cela tous les jours, et qu'elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de dédier un plat à son fils qui adorait dévorer en cachette les gâteaux qu'elle faisait– faire des bêtises à toujours affamé les enfants.

L'aiguille d'Harry, également ajoutée après la bataille, pointait vers _« en déplacement »_. Son métier d'Auror le retenait souvent de manière impromptue, comme c'était le cas ce dimanche. Ginny était arrivée avec les enfants ce matin, menaçant de mettre une laisse à James s'il ne se calmait pas dans les cinq secondes, mais sans Harry, le seul qui avait le pouvoir de calmer son enfant. Ron se demanda s'il ne devait pas essayer de mettre la main sur son meilleure ami avant Ginny pour le prévenir qu'elle était plutôt agacée qu'une réunion avec les Aurors était prévue en fin de matinée. Puis il se ravisa. Il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de Ginny et ça, aucune personne sensée ne le désirerait. Sauf peut-être Harry qui la trouvait toujours ravissante avec les joues rougies, ce qui avait le don de calmer la rousse et d'énerver Ron.

C'était Molly qui avait tenu à rajouter l'aiguille d'Harry sur l'horloge. Il faisait plus ou moins partie de la famille depuis qu'il avait douze ans, et il ne manquait plus que l'aiguille pour que cela soit officiel. Le déclic lui était venu lorsqu'il avait commencé sa formation d'Auror qu'elle trouvait très dangereux. Après lui avoir suggéré de devenir botaniste, vendeur de glace , banquier ou même Premier Ministre, Molly avait exigé la pose de cette aiguille afin de savoir exactement où il était et si les Mangemorts qu'il traquerait n'attenteraient à sa vie.

Ron n'avait rien trouvé à redire de l'intrusion d'un étranger au sein l'horloge exclusivement familiale : c'était son meilleur ami, peut-être même un peu son frère, qu'il ait une aiguille ou non. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé la jalousie qu'il pouvait parfois sentir grandir en lui lorsqu'il se sentait repoussé dans l'ombre par l'écrasante présence d'Harry Potter. L'Elu. Le Sauveur. Celui-qui-a-défait-Voldemort. _Deux fois_. D'accord, parfois, ça lui serrait encore un peu l'estomac de ne pas être celui qui récoltait la gloire ou celui que les gens arrêtaient dans la rue. Mais honnêtement, entre un oncle qui n'était jamais là et un autre devenu expert cache-cache et autre jeu d'enfant, il n'y avait pas photo et là, c'était lui le centre d'attention des enfants.

Ron soupira, et se tourna vers la nouvelle horloge pour regarder où Hermione se trouvait. L'aiguille pointait vers le jardin. Il ne remarqua pas que l'aiguille de Ginny pointait vers la cuisine.

« Tu es encore en train de regarder cette horloge ? »

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui voulait dire oui et non à la fois. Il ne faisait pas que la 'regarder'. Pas tout le temps. Des fois il se mettait juste là-devant et s'arrêtait de penser.

« Elle va finir par s'user, continua sa plus-si-petite sœur. Et elle ne risque pas non plus de changer avant un moment. Donc, s'il te plait, au lieu de t'isoler, viens dehors. Ne me force pas à crier, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma voix alors que ton idiot de meilleure ami n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

Ron jeta un regard sur sa sœur, puis de nouveau sur l'horloge. Il commença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se rappeler douloureusement que ceux-ci commençaient à tomber et ça lui brisait le cœur de sentir son front se dégarnir. Il se demanda quelle sorte de blague ça lui aurait valu de la part de Fred. Certainement quasiment les même que celles que lui faisait Fred II, son petit neveu.

« Ouais, j'arrive, j'arrive. »

« Bien. Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher parce que Maman a fait son repas spécial pour la dernière semaine avant la rentrée, et tu connais l'importance que cette tradition a pour elle. »

Ginny regarda son frère. Ron esquiva son regard. Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge. Elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait quand il la regardait, mais elle n'en parlerait pas. Chacun avait son jardin secret, et ils n'empiétaient pas sur celui des autres. Cependant, il lu dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait à la même chose.  
On entendit un craquement sonore dans le salon, signe d'un transplanage. Comme Ron ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est ton problème si Maman se met à hurler. »

Elle sortit en grommelant qu'elle allait finir par jeter cette horloge par la fenêtre si ça continuait. Pourtant sa main caressa une lampe de chevet devenue lampe de lecture à côté du grand fauteuil de son père avant de se tendre vers la joue de son mari. Ron la regarda faire du coin de l'oeil, soupira avec un sourire en coin, comme pour blâmer son frère de ne jamais disparaitre et Harry de toujours le faire.


End file.
